Azra Sahar
Background "I am Azra Sahar and I am on a holy mission sent to me by the great celestial, Solar! Anyone who gets in my way I will strike down. I will continue on to glory or I will DIE." ~ Azra Sahar Azra Sahar is a red and black scaled kobold from Ruba who wears ornate golden armor and carries a longsword with a large gem inset into the hilt that creates rushing wind when she swings it. Her ears have been cut off and in their place piercings affix long ribbons to the stumps of flesh that still remain. She came to Alivast in pursuit of a holy mission from Solar and proceeded to force her way into the city seeking to locate Solliandris. When her entry into the city was challenged by the guards, she challenged a succession of them to non-lethal duels and defeated them all, including Doros. She proceeded to head straight towards the Council District stopping occasionally to announce herself including her list of titles and quest. She is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Personality Azra Sahar is a proud fighter, quick to prove herself and carries an ego she absolutely can back up. She detests what she sees as cowardice, and is so goal oriented she steamrolls over others around her. She is absolutely convinced that she is justified in her aggressive approach in pursuit of her holy mission. She is immensely proud in her history and honor as a kobold. History According to Azra Sahar, all redscale Kobolds can trace their ancestry back to Ruba. As the greed-driven faction known as the Black Chains were making their conquest through the sands, through the territory of the Elves, then the Thri-Kreen, the tides of war brought them to the coastal territory of the Redscales. While the southern clan prepared for battle, a clan member named Solvanan planned a mass exodus, spurred on by paranoia and the claim of having visions. He gathered up a large number of their population, took eggs from the clutch, Azra's included, and deserted, going north and founding the Redscale colony of Oath-Iron. This action halved the numbers of the redscales greatly and guaranteed their fall at the hands of the Black Chains' forces. Most of the survivors were taken as slaves, choked around the neck with collars that made even drinking water an ordeal. Their technology was destroyed and lost and their colony faded under the shadow of the Black Chains. Azra and her colony were sent to the deepest parts of the mines, which were infested with monsters and emitted unbearable heat and toxic mineral fumes. Many kobolds succumbed to the conditions and died. Azra's ears were torn from her head by her masters to be sold, but this tragedy only fueled her feral drive to survive. This drive pushed her into the mine's deepest reaches where she discovered and claimed the magic stone that would later rest in her the hilt of her broadsword, the Sunbane. Using its power, Azra led a slave revolt and disposed of their masters, the first battle of her revolution against the Black Chains. Azra grew her army by liberating and conscripting the slaves from other Black Chain colonies. With each battle won, her forces grew stronger and the Black Chains lost influence over the Sands. Eventually, her revolution concluded with Azra herself cutting down the Corrupt Sultan and tossing his body to the streets, breaking the Black Chains. Her army put the Sultan's son in power and now works to keep potential resurgences of their enemy suppressed, ending any revolt before it begins. Azra's history afterward involved a great deal of legendary battles and the accumulation of grand titles. Her reputation is so legendary that there are some who believe she doesn't exist, even as she lives and breathes. Relationships Task "I will show you respect when you earn it." ~ Azra Sahar Azra does not like Task, and the feeling is mutual. Prior to meeting Azra Sahar, Task awoke with the Grandmother card from the Fortune Teller fluttering in his face. What this means is not precisely known at this time. Azra bears a striking resemblance to Task's adoptive elder sister Gnariel, including her 'scaletaint' - the black and red patterning on her scales. She proved to be almost nothing like Gnariel in that she found Task's mere existence an affront, due to his heritage as an Oath-Iron kobold. She revealed that his elder, Solvanan, left their ancestral homeland with a clutch of eggs when the tribe in Ruba were facing a great threat. Their relationship has only remained sour, as Task finally got fed-up with her prickly treatment and challenged her to a duel, with predictably painful results. Raghu Raghu is one of her retinue that followed her to Alivast. She initially turned him down when he asked to join in her travels. However he persisted in trying to follow her, whereupon she tied up and left in the middle of the desert. He managed to survive this ordeal and eventually was accepted into her retinue. Huxley Huxley is the other half of her retinue, a Tri-keen who follows her to the ends of the earth. It was she who cut off one of his antennae. Solly Azra came to Alivast at the request of Solly's celestial parent, Solar, who commanded her to become Solly's champion. She takes her duty to Solly very seriously and considers anything else to be secondary. Borky When the two were tasked with working together, Azra Sahar found Borky to be absolutely infuriating to deal with. Borky's carefree attitude irritates her and his ability to causally misinterpreted information leaves her confused. However, when Borky saves her from a creature attempting to manipulate her mind she does speak to him for a time in a polite tone. Trivia * Uromajister tells Panic that he thought Azra was a fairy tale and would tell stories of her to his son. * She is a figure of legend to people from Ruba. * She is the second of Solly's champions to answer the call. * Azra was created around Christmas of 2017, nearly a year before she appeared. * Azra is not statted purely as a character so she isn't necessarily subject to all the rules for player character classes, though she uses several rules related to the Battle Master sub-class. * Azra previously had a much less impressive sword than Sunbane during the Kobold uprising, and received her current one from the New Sultan of the Sands. * Her armor bears the symbol of the new Sultan of the Sands indicating that it is a very special set gifted to her for her services to Ruba. Such sets are typically only worn by those of royal blood so for her to own a set is a high honor. Category:NPC Category:Kobold Characters Category:Solly's Angels Category:Mom